Hydraulic systems having hydraulic pumps, such as axial piston pumps, typically rely on mechanical pressure compensation devices to control torque and/or horsepower output from the hydraulic pump. Mechanical pressure compensation devices include yokes, springs, and mechanical valves disposed in the hydraulic system. While such devices are effective for the purpose of controlling torque or horsepower output of the hydraulic pump, such devices add complexity, cost and weight to hydraulic systems. In some applications, the complexity, cost and weight of the hydraulic pump is critical. Therefore, there is a need for a hydraulic system in which the torque or horsepower of a hydraulic pump can be controlled without the need of mechanical pressure compensation devices.